


Just The First

by dreamyafterdark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Consent, Drama, Ex Sex, Exes, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Modern AU, Light Angst, M/M, Road Trips, Threesome - M/M/M, kylux au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyafterdark/pseuds/dreamyafterdark
Summary: Both tasked with heading important negotiations for their company, rivals Ben and Hux grudgingly turn up to catch a flight together. But when an airport strike cancels their travel plans, the two must work together to reach their destination in time. Forced to share the confined space of a car, and a few service stops in between, they fluctuate between open antipathy and cautious sympathy, while blasts from their pasts only complicate things further... or do they make things clearer?





	Just The First

“No further discussions on this. You know that your and his qualities are exactly what these negotiations need. For the sake of the company, and your future employment – damn it, all of our future employment, I ask you to put your personal differences behind you.”

“Sir, I don’t-“  
“Look, I know you two don't see eye to eye. And I know it’s mainly Solo’s fault. We all know that, but he’s so damn good at what he does.”  
“...You can count on me, Sir.”

“Sir, you can’t be serious-“  
““Look, I know you two don't see eye to eye. And I know it’s mainly Hux’s fault. We all know that, but he’s just so damn good at what he does…”  
“Yeah, he is… alright, count me in, Sir.”

It was too early in the morning, even for Hux. But of course, he wouldn’t let anyone realise that. His hair, his suit, his posture, all perfect. Solo, on the other hand… well, Hux felt it was lucky he turned up at all.

“Looks like there’s some problem.”  
“What are you talking about? Let’s go find our check-in desk.”  
“No, I already went over there. They’re locking the place down. Going on strike.”  
“What?”  
Hux wasn’t sure what was more unbelievable. An airport strike today of all days, or the fact Solo had actually been here earlier than him, was more informed than him. Equally stalling for time, and trying to save face, he tapped away on his phone, but it confirmed the strike.

“Bloody hell.”  
“Wow, you swore, Hux.”

Trying to evade the other man’s glare, Ben tilted his smirking face downwards.

“Look, let’s just get a car. We have enough time if we go right now. I’ll drive us there.”  
“You? I don’t think-“  
“You don’t think what?”

Ben’s smirk fell, and was replaced with a frown, as he lifted his head and stepped closer to Hux. The other man narrowed his eyes and grabbed his suitcase with an angry flick of his wrist.

“We’ll take turns. It’s *safer*.”  
“*Fine*…”

They managed to find a car rental. Ben literally stood with a pout and crossed arms, leaning against the wall, because he had spotted the desk first, but somehow Hux had gotten to speak to the clerk first, and was now putting everything in his name. 

“You don’t trust me.”  
Hux put his suitcase into the trunk, and Ben closed it.  
“Trust has nothing to do with it. It was easier and more efficient this way, so stop pouting.”  
He walked to the driver’s side and got into the car. Adjusting the mirror, Hux was sure it was impossible to see, but somehow he thought he saw Solo actually sticking his tongue out at him…

Traffic was alright, especially for the middle of summer. Hux didn’t feel much like conversation, and when Solo didn’t stop babbling, he put on the radio. Classical radio. Ben winced, and changed to a rock station. Hux growled but tried to hold out. He lasted about 5 minutes, before he had to change the station, but Solo’s hand moved at the same time, and brushed his. As if he had gotten burnt, Hux withdrew his hand immediately, and placed it back onto the wheel, acting like nothing had happened. “Like a cat that won’t acknowledge an awkward fall…”, Ben thought to himself, and that made him smile a little, but he had to admit the rejection hurt. It was a small thing, but it was unpleasant. Ben wasn’t dirty, or infectious. Hux was such a stuck-up priss… Ben opened the windows on both sides, and sat enjoying the breeze, as well as how it was clearly irritating Hux. “Messing up your perfect hair, hm?” he thought to himself, but Hux made no comment, and Ben started to feel a little bad. He raised Hux’s window back up, closed his own a little, too, then changed the station to a lo-fi indie one. Turned out they both could accept that. 

Their first break was a quick trip to the facilities. When Hux got out, Ben had already bought water and snack bars – for both of them. “Christ, how does he piss so fast.”, Hux thought, while he tried to express polite disdain for such childish foods like sweets, but Solo grinned at him, and produced a bag of salt & vinegar crisps. 

“I knew you’d say that.”  
“Oh. Well. Thank you very much.”, Hux blushed and set off for the car.  
“You’re *welcome*”, Ben teased, still amused by how Hux had chosen the urinal the furthest away from Ben, and literally been unable to go before Ben was done and leaving. So busy not looking at Ben’s cock? Hah.

For what it’s worth, Ben tried his best to catch a peek at Hux’s. 

Hey, maybe that’s why the poor man couldn’t pee?

Nah… Ben had done this a thousand times back at the office…

“Do you mind if I take a nap for a bit?”  
“Not at all…”

Ben leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. Hux relaxed. For the next while at least, he wouldn’t have to deal with his annoying… presence. But… dear Lord, Solo didn’t snore, did he?! Hux glanced over at the other man, but immediately wished he hadn’t. With his eyes closed and his face calm, Solo looked… “like an angel…”, Hux whispered to himself.

“wwhat?”, Ben mumbled.  
“Nothing. I was just saying to myself I hope you don’t bloody snore.”

Ben snorted.

“I don’t think so. If I do, will you tell me? It’s unhealthy…”  
“Oh, I’ll tell you…”  
“Great. Cheers, Hux….”

Probably Hux could have changed the station, but… he actually didn’t mind this music. And it might wake Solo up if he went back to something more distinguished…  
Yes, it was nice, the peace and quiet…

He was on the motorway by now, and everything was so… regulated and orderly. It was relaxing. Hux took a slow breath, and started thinking about the meetings ahead. But lyrics from the radio started making their way into his mind. And then he realised he could hear the moment Solo had fallen asleep. His breath… Hux glanced over, and for a moment something felt like it gripped his stomach, twisted, but the pain was so colourful, longing- Keep your eyes on the road.  
Hux sat up, rolled his shoulders and totally changed the station. For the next hour, Vivaldi would be his companion. Turned out, sleeping Solo didn’t mind after all.

Hux steadily rated sleeping Solo higher.

“Sneaky.”  
“Huh?”, Hux startled. “Oh, you’re awake.”  
“Isn’t it time for a break soon?”  
“I didn’t want to wake you.”  
“Hux, it’s been at least 4 hours. We need to take breaks every 2 hours.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Hux…”

Ben put his hand on the ginger-haired’s wrist. He didn’t flinch or pull it away. Perhaps that was a given, since it was on the steering wheel, but he didn’t really physically react at all. Or perhaps that deep breath…

“Alright. You’re right. I guess I’m… kinda hungry. You?”

Literally, Ben’s heart skipped a beat. His hand still on Hux’s wrist, the man had turned to look at him, and, tired eyes or not, just seeing him not frowning, glaring or rolling his eyes at Ben was quite novel, and… pretty. The man was.. pretty.

“Totally. Famished. Let’s go.”

Ben’s voice lacked the enthusiasm his words tried to convey, but Hux seemed to buy it. He nodded, just said “Alright.”, and turned back to the road, taking the next available rest point. He didn’t try to shake off Ben’s hand, and he didn’t comment in the slightest when Ben finally removed it. Hux pulled into the parking lot, and by the time they were walking towards the restaurant, he was really deeply glad for the chance of some tea and food. Somehow back there he’d just… zoned out somehow. He’d been alert on the road, that wasn’t it. If he was honest, he didn’t want to stop being semi-alone in the car, so when Solo kept sleeping, he happily let him. But they had both had an early start, and even though Hux kept a perfect façade up, he was starting to feel a bit strained. By now they’d long have been in their respective hotel rooms, and he could have been relaxing in the bath tub with a glass of wine, before an long, slow evening sitting in a bath robe, watching movies, and messaging his cat sitter…-  
“Hey, watch it!”

Ben pulled the pitcher of water out of Hux’s hand, just as the clear liquid overspilled onto his hand.

“Why don’t you sit down, and I’ll bring these over?”  
“I can carry a glass of water, Solo.”, Hux hissed and pushed passed him.  
“You’re *welcome*”, Ben grumbled under his breath, wiping up the mess on the counter, before stopping himself. What was he doing? Cleaning up after Hux? That was new…

Ben didn’t hold a grudge. He was too hungry, and easily distractable. Pouring over the menu, his mouth actually watered, and Hux didn’t have a damn right to hold a grudge, but thankfully, he also didn’t seem inclined to. In fact, he was quiet.  
Too quiet.

“Do you know what you’re having?”, Ben tentatively offered.  
“Mmhmhmmh…”  
“How about coffee, to start with?”  
“Mhm.”

Ben left and came back with two coffees, and two chocolate muffins. Pushing one of each in front of Hux, he weathered the other man’s disdainful noise at the thought of starting with dessert, and instead pointed to the menu.

“I’m getting this one. It looks tasty. Do you want one, too? Or this one maybe?”

He wasn’t taking care of Hux. He was simply moving proceedings along from whatever excruciating place they had sunk into. He did *not* think it was cute that his business trip partner was morphing into a sleepy bear in front of his eyes, or that his perfect hairdo had begun a small riot, with a few strands hanging across his forehead, and a tiny, upright one at the back of his scalp, defiantly reaching up like a tiny, ginger fist of fury-

Tap.  
Tap. Tap.

Ben looked down. Hux was pointing to the dish he wanted on the menu. He nodded, blushed and went away to get the food. Hux sat back, taking his sizeable coffee cup into two hands, and was halfway down the hot, dark liquid, before he regained the clarity to sit up straight, hold his cup like an adult, and blush at the thought that he’d let Ben bloody Solo look after him as if he was a non-verbal kid. Get it together, Armitage. The past is the past and it damn well stays there.

They ate their lunch in relative silence, but when Solo tried to talk, Hux made sure to give a verbal response. Short, but verbal and clear. Professional.  
The food was good. Perhaps that was the hunger talking, too, but it certainly felt good to get hot nutrients inside him, followed by a lot of rehydration. The A/C in the place was on full blast, making the iced water almost difficult to swallow. Maybe that was it, too… the heat. It could sneak up on Hux. He didn’t want to confirm bias against redheads, but there was some scientific truth in his sensitivity. Not that he wanted to admit that in front of bloody Solo…

“How about I drive for the afternoon?”  
“…- Fine.”  
“Alright.”

Ben had no idea why Hux had to become so stiff and curt, but he wasn’t about to let that show, countering Hux’s cool demeanour with his own indifference during their meal, and when Hux went to buy snacks and drinks for the next part of the journey. And especially when Hux smirked, handing Ben a kid’s chocolate bar with a laughing puppy on it.

“Thanks for giving me your favourite brand, Hux…”  
“Oh, you’re welcome…”

As Ben got into the driver’s seat, he thought he rated sleepy Hux much higher.

“W-what is that noise?”

A soft alarm jingle startled Hux out of a sleep he couldn’t even remember falling into, and in the process felt something slip down his front – was that Solo’s jacket..?... ?!... !!

“I don’t know. Something’s wrong with the engine. I’m taking the next stop that has a garage.”  
“How long has that been flashing. The ‘Check Engine’ light?!”  
“Just now. It came on a little while after you fell asleep, but if it’s solid, it’s not an immediate problem.”  
“No, but flashing it is.”  
“I know that, Hux. But I can’t stop in the middle of the motorway unless it’s dangerous to drive on. We don’t need to get towed. Yet.”  
“This isn’t dangerous?!”

Ben’s voice had been calm so far, but Hux’s manner was beginning to irritate him. He took a laboured breath and turned to look intently at the other man, speaking pressed and clearly.

“Not right now. It’ll cost more to repair, but less than getting towed, especially considering how much time we will be missing. Money isn’t our main concern, time is.” 

He turned back to the road, and continued a bit calmer.

“There’s a service point somewhere close to here. I saw a sign earlier, before this thing started to flash.”  
“There better be. This noise…”

When Solo turned up the music in response, Hux opened the window and let the evening air drown out both the noise and the irritation between them. His hand had caught Solo’s jacket mid-fall, and now he wasn’t sure what to do with it, didn’t want to pull it into view, acknowledge it, bring it into the conversation. So he sat, holding it awkwardly, not quite on him, not quite on the floor…

Ben was right. There was a service stop, and when he had pulled in, he got out of the car without waiting for Hux, and marched off to the office. Hux surprised himself by opting to stay in the car, watching Solo leave, then come back shortly after. He got into the car and drove it into the garage, where an employee was waiting for them.

“Yeah, this isn’t pretty. Your catalytic converter is shot.”  
“Already?”  
“Enough to need replaced I’m afraid. Yeah.”, the man shrugged apologetically.  
“Still, it’s not welded. Should only take me about an hour. Why don’t you two grab a coffee in the meantime. Not much else to do round here, I’m afraid.”, he added, grinning.  
“Alright. Thank you very much.”

“Out-of-hours repair still cheaper?”, Hux bristled, as they sat with their drinks.  
“Waiting three hours to get towed for ten minutes? Does that make sense to you?”, Ben shot back.

Hux was stumped. He hadn’t really thought that through. They weren’t going to get towed all the way to their destination…. His fingers lightly tapped around his coffee cup, while Ben nodded to himself, kneading his lip and looking somewhere, anywhere else. 

Jerk.  
Stupid jerk.  
Didn’t have to make such an issue about it, did you…

“It’s still light out…”, Hux eventually said.  
“Yup.”, Ben nodded, and got up. 

Hux watched him leave, and pace along the car park, then walk slower, longer, until he turned back to the repair shop. Hux finished his coffee, and got up to join him.  
The drive after that was quiet. Hux let Ben choose sides, and when he got behind the wheel, said nothing as he got into the passenger seat. He didn’t comment on the music when Ben changed it back – in fact, it only occurred to him then that he hadn’t changed it earlier. Even when he turned it up, that was Hux’s music… And Hux had rolled down his window in response… why had they used each other’s preferences to get back at each other? 

Ben pulled out of the parking lot, and lowered his own window. Hux leaned his head back, away from the other man. Ben drove, kept his eyes on the road and his mind on the music. But when it started to get dark, and the air started to get more chilly, out of the corner of his eye Ben saw Hux pull his jacket up over himself…

It looked good on Hux. The dark leather, it made a nice contrast to his pale, freckled skin.

Yeah, it did.

The motel looked fine. It was 10 pm, and they had to turn in for the night sometime, and Hux hadn’t protested. So, good enough. Ben went ahead, while Hux was busying himself with the bags. But as he got in, the look of the man behind the counter was a little surprising.

“Evening, Sir.”  
“Good evening. Two Singles?”  
“Well… yeah, I have’em, but there’s a stag party group here tonight, so we’re quite full. I’m afraid one of the singles doesn’t have a working bathroom.”

Ben was only half listening, fascinated with the fact the man looked so much like him. He was a little taller, quite a bit broader, and maybe 5 years older than him, but he looked like an older brother at the very least… when his eyes fell to the man’s prosthetic arm, however, Ben couldn’t stop himself from taking in a sharp breath.

“Sorry, I-“  
“It’s OK. Veteran. Got unlucky, but not as unlucky as I could have been, you know?”  
“Totally, man. Totally.”  
“So the rooms? You alright sharing a bathroom?”  
“What? Why?”

Hux walked in, carrying one suitcase, pulling the other, but froze as he looked up at the man. And he, too, seemed to – well if not freeze in his tracks, then certainly pause… Ben looked from him to Hux, and back again, and like a spring being wound up inside him, on of his eyebrows and one corner of his mouth raised slowly rose upwards.

“Because the other one’s broken.”, the man said in a soft, drawling accent that Ben only now noticed. Only now that he saw its effect on Hux. Ben had pretty good eyesight, and he was pretty sure Hux’s pupils were dilat-

“Alright then.”, Hux said quickly, grabbed the keys from the other man, and walked towards the elevator, not turning around, not checking if Ben was following.  
“Clyde?”, Ben read the other man’s name-tag.  
“*Very* nice to meet you.”

Clyde nodded slowly, but said nothing. He was friendly. He was just not going to say anything this guy wanted to hear about the guy he was with. That was hardly polite, now was it…

Hux had gone ahead, so Ben expected that he’d nabbed the one with the good bathroom, but as he stood outside the door next to it, waiting for Hux to come out and give him his key and his suitcase, he could hear him swearing inside his room. Well. That was quite a bit of swearing for the issue. What was Hux going to do in there, set up camp? 

“You know, we can just swap if it’s so bad for you.”, he offered when Hux re-emerged.

But when Hux lifted his head and looked up at him, Ben could not suppress his amused smirk from before, and the pretty redhead threw the key at him and dumped his suitcase at his feet, before closing the door behind himself.

Interesting…

Hux didn’t come out of his room again. Ben gave up waiting after about an hour of reading through random stuff on his phone. Either the man didn’t want to take a shower, or he was really so pig-headed, but Ben intended to go to sleep. It was almost midnight, and they had a long drive ahead of them. “Your loss…” he mumbled towards the wall between them, as he switched off the lights. “That shower is really, really good.”

But then it occurred to him that Hux could probably not even brush his teeth, and he made a face. Ugh. Well. Perhaps he’d use water from the mini bar... Ben chuckled. Perhaps he get tempted to use vodka as mouthwash… Damn it. Now he wanted vodka. Did the mini bar have vodka? 

Hux was downstairs, waiting for Clyde to return. He was going to ask if there was *anywhere else* he could clean his face and teeth, but when the other man came back, words got stuck in Hux’s throat. Clyde gave him one of those long, slow looks, and sat down behind the desk.

“So.”  
“So.”  
“Work trip?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good colleague?”  
“N-.. yeah. Yeah….”

Clyde was silent. Hux held his breath for a moment, then exhaled sharply and nodded his head. 

“Yeah, he is. Good night.”

Hux turned around.

“Good night, Armitage.”

Hux froze for a moment, then nodded, his back still to Clyde.

“Yeah. Good night, Clyde.”, he said quietly and walked to the elevator.

Inside, Hux closed his eyes. Why was his damn heart pounding like this. He thought Clyde had talked some sense into him. He’d come to a realisation in front of him, hadn’t he. That it was fine to ask Solo for a temporary loan of his bathroom, that he was alright, that- godamnit, Hux didn’t even know anymore what the problem was. Why were they irritated at each other? Why had they ever been so damn irritated at each other? The elevator opened, and Hux refused to open his eyes for another deep breath. When they opened, they were fierce, and when he walked towards Solo’s door, in his bathrobe, towel and shower bag under and over his arm respectively. But as he stood there, his own room’s door opened and a strong arm pulled him into the darkness… Godamnit, Solo… this must be one of those motels were all the room keys fit all the doors, or otherwise the man had picked his lock? What the actual hell… But Hux wasn’t afraid. The grip was warm, comforting almost, and he was only… well, irritated. And… unsure, maybe grateful? Grateful that he didn’t have to make the first move? Even if this one was doomed… of course it would be doomed. He wouldn’t make it *that* easy for Solo…

“Stop that.”  
“It’s OK…”

Stars… Ben’s whisper, his breath against Hux’s ear in the dark. Damnit, he didn’t want to give in so easily, but a moan escaped him, his back pressed against the other man’s chest, his breath started moving through his mouth… such soft lips, down his neck. Ben’s lips were so full, and luscious, how long had he stolen glances at them… and those hands… large, warm… roaming his body, slowly undoing his robe… Damn, Hux wanted this, so badly, but no, that was too fast.

“Stop it, Ben…”  
“Who is Ben?”  
“I am Ben…”

Hux froze, as Ben flicked the light on, and his mouth opened in the sort of Wow-face that can’t quite contain its own amusement. But as Ben’s eyes roamed down Hux’s body, the gingerhaired unfroze to quickly close up his bath robe.

Clyde let him go, frowned slightly, shrugged his shoulders and left, leaving Hux standing, still holding his bathrobe tightly shut with his arms crossed, and neither him nor Ben saying a word. They hardly had to. Ben’s face was saying it all, as was Hux’s.

“You thought that was me. You wanted to make out with me.”  
“Shut up Ben. Shut up Ben. Shut up Ben.”

Breakfast was quick and functional. Before leaving, Hux grabbed a few chocolate bars, and put them in his own pocket. Ben hummed with amusement, but Hux took the keys from him and walked ahead, getting into the car, and driving off as soon as Ben had sat down next to him. But he wasn’t going to get away that easily…

“So, Clyde…”  
“None of your business, Solo.”  
“Logan, I think that’s his last name? That Motel’s a family business, right?”  
“None. Of. Your. Business.”  
“Is he your ex or something?”  
“WHICH BIT OF NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS…”

Ben’s eyes widened, but his smile dropped.

“… do you not understand.”, Hux added quietly, and focussed on the road.

Ben was quiet for maybe half an hour.

“He looks like me.”  
“…”  
“You made out with him, and he looks like me, and you thought he was me. That does make it a little bit my business, Hux. It does.”  
“No it doesn’t. You had no right entering into my room uninvited. What I do with who in my private time is my own business.”  
“I heard you come back. I just wanted to offer you my bathroom. I waited and waited, and you never came asking. I wanted to be able to go to bed.”  
“You broke into my room.”  
“The door was open. When I stood there I heard you say my name.”  
“It was just a mistake. I was tired.”  
“A mistake?”

Hux turned around and looked at Ben. His voice had been reasonably calm, but now Ben saw the anger in his eyes, and swallowed.

“Yes. A Mistake.”

He turned back to the road, and Ben turned his head and looked out of the window.

“Why do you hate me so much? What have I ever done to you?”  
“You are irritating, presumptuous, reckless, and arrogant.”  
“Honestly, that just sounds like you’re jealous of me…”  
“Jealous?  
“Jealous.”

Neither man had more to add, so they drove on in silence. Their next break was silent, too. And the one after that. But then...

“My track record at work is excellent. I’m being sent to these negotiations same as you. Name one thing I actually did to you.”  
“I didn’t keep notes.”  
“Name one thing.”  
“It’s everything.”  
“One thing, Hux, come on. Bet you can’t.”  
“Alright, how about last year when you just left early on random days?”  
“Hey, my work was all done before I left. No one had to pick up slack for me.”  
“That’s not the point. It’s bad for morale. We don’t just leave when we’re done. You gave no reason, you just left.”  
“Everyone knew.”  
“No, they didn’t.”  
“Then why didn’t you just ask?!”  
“It’s not my job to ask, it’s your job to tell!”  
“I was picking up my nephew from school, taking him home and staying over, because my sister was working nights that year.” 

Hux was silent. He wanted to laugh derisively. He wanted to say that Ben couldn’t keep a pot plant, nevermind look after a child, that he couldn’t even look after himself, that he himself was just a big, overgrown baby. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t stop thinking that all this fighting was ridiculous. He couldn’t stop thinking about how Ben had automatically looked after him when he was feeling dazed by the heat, when he became nonverbal, and despite bitching at him later, which, frankly, Ben could have worked out that he would… so Hux was silent. Ben leaned back down and didn’t say anything else either. They drove on, and when Hux pulled into the parking lot of their destination, they got out wordlessly, too.

But Hux looked sorry, and Ben noticed, and suddenly got a surge of just wanting to grab him and pull him against his chest and never let go… They entered the building, got their passes, and made their way to the meeting room. The elevator was crowded, and they stood close enough to have their arms touch. Hux debated the whole ride up whether he should try to brush his fingers against Ben’s, but the doors opened before he did, and they all got out. Very well. They’d make it through this meeting, and later on, this evening, he would take Ben out for dinner, and they’d have a talk. Hux would make sure of it. He’d find a way to explain, find a way to-  
“Welcome, gentlemen. Good… morning!”

Hux’s eyes flashed, when he saw the meeting chair stand up and reach out his hand across the table. But the smile on his face was… relatable. Very relatable, and Hux took his hand and shook it heartily, feeling his chest lighten by the second. Oh this was sweet, this was going to be sweet. He didn’t need to look at Solo to see what was happening to the man. Oh sweet Lord. This was just perfect.

Ben’s heart skipped a beat or two, before he shook Thomas McGregor’s hand, the man he’d had a fast and intense… thing… with, 2 years ago. Fuck. Now Hux would have a field day, and on top of all of this, the two of them seemed to get on like a house on fire!

“Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming to this meeting. As you may have heard, Futura Blue, my company, as taken over Stanfield’s, which makes me your new C.E.O”, and he looked around the table, “and the C.E.O. of your partner company”, he nodded to Hux and Ben. Mostly Hux, Ben noted, kneading his lip.  
“This is all been very recent, and as such the lawyers are still brushing out the finer points of everything. Gentlemen,”, he turned to Hux, “I know you came here for negotiations with Stanfield’s, but I’d very much like to talk to you instead. Could you meet me in my office this afternoon? For now, feel free to stay and watch the presentations.”

“Of course.”, Hux smiled.

Hux was sitting on his hotel room bed, flicking through TV channels, in a cream coloured bathrobe and bare feet. His hair was almost dry, but had no styling product in it, and was falling softly around his face. The overhead lamp was switched off, only his bedside lamps were on. There were two, because the bed was a double. Hux wasn’t sure why, but the company had booked them, and he wasn’t going to complain. The motel singles had reminded him of living back with his parents, the double seemed right for an adult. He glanced towards the minibar. Perhaps he was adult enough to drink some wine, perhaps he was adult enough not to… when there was a soft knock on his door, Hux was adult enough to open the door. Solo was making the first move after all.

But it wasn’t Solo at the door. It was McGregor.

“Can I come in?”  
“Of course.”

“I can’t do this. You… you look like me…”  
“Not exactly…”  
“No but..”  
“Try it. I don’t want to tell you that you’re not special, but I’ve met a couple of guys that looked quite like me. And it’s an interesting experience, I think you should try it.”  
“Isn’t this pure narcissism?”  
“It isn’t for me. It’s more that… your mind adjusts. It zooms in, finds the differences, and the back and forth between familiar and unfamiliar… it’s quite exciting… - and we don’t smell like each other. That’s the real killer. If you smell the same, it can feel incestuous. But despite looks, I find your scent quite different and really… quite… intoxicating…”

Feeling Thomas almost shiver his breaths and whispers, so close next to Hux’s ear made him dizzy. And the man was right. He smelled nothing like Hux himself did. If he closed his eyes, there was no issue. So… perhaps… Oh fuck… Thomas kissed him, and Hux just about melted. He kissed him back, sweetly at first, but then wilder, more hungrily, and Thomas hummed in approval. It didn’t take long, before Hux was on his hands and knees, with Thomas’ gloved and well-lubricated fingers inside him… Hux writhed around, moaned, sighed.

“If you’re not careful… I’ll come from this.”  
“I can make you come twice… at least.”  
“Oh god, please no…”

Thomas chuckled, and slowed his assault on Hux’s prostate down.

“It’s alright. It’s a process. Better to do in a relationship.”  
“Yeah…”, Hux said with an unsure voice.

He heard Thomas take a condom from the pack, and bit his lip. The talk of relationships, the focus on this being a one-off… suddenly Hux’s chest felt heavy.

“But work… you’re my boss… *a* boss…”  
“I’m not your boss, no. But I am *quite* professional, don’t you worry about that. This is purely private, I’m fully capable of separating the two. Ask Ben, he can give a reference...”  
His chuckle at the end was light and soft, but Hux winced.

“Oh, I’m sorry. A sore spot?”  
“It’s alright. We don’t… we haven’t… I mean…”

A devilish grin rose on Thomas’ face.

“Do you want me to help you?”

Hux had needed a double whiskey before they recommenced. Thomas’ plan seemed insane before. It still seemed insane now, but now Hux had a glow that made him feel like insane was maybe good, insane might just work… Thomas’ thrusts were slow, hypnotic, and his and Hux’s moans created a beautiful harmony, really. It was this harmony that Thomas’ phone was now sending to Ben, after texting him the room’s access code. Hux had no concept of time, but it wasn’t long before Ben was standing in the half-light, eyes as wide as saucers watching the two near-identical men fucking… or not quite fucking, but it wasn’t love making either, it was… like an art performance, it was pure play, and Thomas’ hand reached out to Ben, lead him towards them, found his cock and placed it against Hux’s lips… Thomas’ thrusts were slow enough to let Hux find his own rhythm licking and sucking on Ben’s cock, while Thomas kissed him… Ben’s hands played through Thomas’ hair… then slid down his arms to reach Hux… to move through his hair… cup his face… caress him... Ben gasped when Thomas let them both catch air… smiled down at Hux… gently touched his face… absolutely loved the look in Hux’s eyes… so soft… so sensual… Then Hux closed his eyes, and so did Ben...

“I wish I could fuck you…”

Hux carefully let go of Ben’s cock.

“You can.”  
“Yeah, but I don’t want to stop you two.”  
“He’s gone, Ben. Thomas left a while ago.”  
“Oh…”

Hux saw Ben’s eyes open, and his expression change, but he wasn’t quite sure how to interpret it. He sat up the bed, far back enough to have his legs dangle.

“Do you want to ask him to come back? Or follow him? It’s alright…”, he said quietly.  
“No. Not all…”, Ben replied with a concerned tone. “It’s just that…”  
“You miss him. And I’m not him. I’m close, but not him.”  
“No….”, Ben said with a pleading tone, and sat down next to Hux. “You aren’t him, but that’s a good thing. Hux, I… I care about you. Thomas, he’s… he *is* a lovely guy, but he’s a hedonist, he collects experiences, … yeah, he’s fun, and sensual, but it’s kind of like being in a film when you’re with him, you know? It’s like, play, and that makes it kind of safe, and now he’s not here anymore and it’s… a bit…”  
“Scary?”  
“Scary. Because it’s real. For me. Hux, it’s real.”

Hux took Ben’s hand, stroked his thumb down the side of it.

“It’s real for me, too, Ben…. So maybe… we should start like it’s real?”  
“How?”  
“Kiss me. And call me Armitage…”

Ben’s lips found Armitage’s, and the room fell away around them. They lay down, wrapped their bodies around each other, and kissed for what seemed like forever, hands exploring every inch of each other’s skin in the soft, dim light. 

“Do you still want to fuck me?”, Hux whispered..  
“So much.”  
“Good… but Ben, is it OK if we… do it…. Hard? I loved touching you like this, but…”  
“Of course… And your cute, pink ass is still prepared and ready from before, isn’t it…”, Ben purred darkly, as he reached for the condoms and the lube.  
“But I want you on your back. I want to watch you when I take you…”

Thomas entering him, Ben was right, it had felt a bit like a film. Like a slightly out-of-body experience. Pleasurable, but compartmentalisable. This was different… Lying on his back, looking into Ben’s eyes, as he pulled up Armitage’s knees, stroked his cock up and down between his legs, played with his heated entrance, so hungry and yet so pleased already, just touching Ben like this. When Ben slowly pushed into him, Armitage let out a long, low cry. It felt incredible, the physical sensation and the realisation that they finally did this, finally could feel this… Ben entered him all the way, and paused for a moment, then thrust slow and hard, once, twice, three times… watching Armitage’s eyes roll back, before gripping his hips and speeding up his thrusts. Armitage’s moans started to blend into one another, and the way they combined with Ben’s was its own layer of deliciousness. By now, every thrust seemed to hit his prostrate, and his climax was slowly beginning to coil up inside him. Ben wanted to pace himself, didn’t want this to be over too soon, but he loved taking Armitage hard and fast. 

“If… we keep… like this… gonna come… fast…”, he breathed out, sweat making his hair stick to his face. Hux’s hands were on him, caressing his chest, his arms.  
“Let’s… It’s not the last time… just the first... right?”

Ben wanted to answer, eloquently. Those were simple words, but they seemed so beautiful, and he wanted to respond with something better than taking Armitage’s pretty cock in his hand and massaging it, but when he looked into his blue-green eyes, he felt like he understood him anyway.

“Yes.”, Ben purred.

Yes...

**Author's Note:**

> This was the story for my Kylux SummerFest 2019 prompt fill for #5 "Road Trip", but I ran out of time to post during the actual event.. Hope you like it ♥
> 
> Words used: Engine, Journey, Station  
(But the inspiration came from Engine, X, Shelter, as I interpreted the X as Ex - I just never fit the Shelter into the story, so I used a different row ♥)
> 
> And on the name changes from Solo to Ben. So, errors can happen, but my point with this was that when it's Solo, then it's from Hux's point of view, and when it's Ben it's from Ben's - but there are times when Hux will refer to him as Ben, and that is to indicate softening towards him. It's only right at the end that he asks Ben to call him Armitage, and that's when the fic calls him that and not Hux anymore. I don't know if this all works exactly how I intended it, or if it just becomes confusing. Let me know if you like :)


End file.
